Return of the Shinigami
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: It's been 10 years since Heero Yuy ran the Labyrinth, winning his freedom and his sister. A lot can change in a decade, and it has. Heero no longer remembers his time in Underground. Can he regain all of his memories in time to save Duo and his Labyrinth from the obsessed Queen of Cups, Sei? Sequel to Shinigami's Labyrinth. HeeroxDuo
1. Epilouge or Prolouge

T.D.K- Here's the start of the sequel! Now, this is the epilogue from Shinigami's Labyrinth, but there's an extra scene introducing our villain! Also, this will loosely follow Return to the Labyrinth. I stress the word loosely.

Duo- I got my sequel!

Heero- Thank the Red CD Ty got. It got her to work on this.

T.D.K- Anyway, standard disclaimers apply and I own Megan. –grabs a mic and proceeds to sing 'Same Disease' with Heero-

* * *

A few years later…

Light from her bedside lamp spilled over the sketchbook that the eight year old was drawing in. Her drawing was of a man, with a long chestnut braid. His eyes were wider than the average man's, and her mind's eye could vividly see the dual violet and cobalt colors. Her hand portrayed the last of her four adopted brothers lovingly. Each line carried a love for the man that her brother had long forgotten.

"Goodnight, Duo." She whispered to the drawing as she finished it. "It's really late, and Ro will get mad if I don't go to bed soon. I miss you, and Underground." Megan sat aside the sketchbook, settling down into her bed. She was out within seconds. Her door cracked opened, a thin beam of light from the hall filtering in.

This room was filled with his old toys and books. The old, worn, blue carpet was littered with pieces from games and drawing supplies. One bookshelf was filled with sketchbooks that had been filled ages ago. On that same shelf sat his once favorite book, the aged leather soaking up the light. He stepped into the mess, taking care to avoid the items that were once precious to him, and were now so to her.

Dark blue eyes took in the form of his sleeping sister warmly. Heero smiled softly. He stepped further into her room quietly, finally able to see her after a long day of study and work. His eyes landed on his sister's latest work. The man looked back at him with an unknown look in his eyes. Heero felt he should know this man; he was important to him, but he couldn't remember at all.

There was a fog over his mind, blocking the events of that night five years ago. Heero had begun to be a little more selfish after that night. The man had never quite been able to remember the reason for that anymore. He sighed, leaning over to kiss Megan's forehead. Heero still believed that his sister's story of the Goblin King was not true. After all, she'd been three. Even he knew her imagination was never leashed, that it had no limits.

"When did I lose my sense of adventure?" He asked himself, as he slipped silently into the hall. The twenty year old man didn't notice a figure move out of the shadows. The black clad form moved into the child's bedroom. A smile lifted the pale lips. A gloved hand moved dark brown hair from the girl's face. Dual colored violet and cobalt eyes gazed down at the sleeping child with affection.

"Yet another uncanny likeness, and me no less! Your talent just keeps growing. I hope you get through to him one day, Megan. I sincerely hope so for both of our sakes. I don't know what is blocking us from each other. It has to be some other being from Underground." The child shifted in sleep, moving closer to his voice. "Sleep now, and dream of your second home."

As he left, the girl began to smile as goblins large and small, danced inside her head. One of the voices she loved as much as her brother's sang to her. The king went to his love's room next. Heero lay on his bed, asleep. The man was still dressed in the t-shirt and jeans he had worn that day. The king ignored the fact that everything that had made Heero who he was, was no longer within the border of the slightly aged white walls.

Duo smiled, maneuvering Heero under the covers. He took in his lover's room. The walls were bare save pictures of the people in his life. Duo looked over them, studying each face. There was one that made him pause. Within the picture, Heero stood next to a woman. She had either light brunette or dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a cornflower blue, which was Duo's least favorite shade of blue.

What was it about this picture that had made him pause? His eyes ran over it, studying every aspect of it. Then he caught it. Heero was holding the woman's hand. He turned to the sleeping man. With a crystal in hand, Duo peered into Heero's dreams. He watched as his other replayed memories through his dream. _Time to change this._

"You will dream of Underground every night from now until I come for you. You belong to me, Heero." The king melded into the darkness, until only the light from his eyes remained. Heero looked around his room, having woken with the strangest sensation. The man in his sister's drawing was haunting him.

"I'm just tired from working all day. It's exhaustion, pure and simple." He told himself aloud. The man shook his head, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Cornflower blue eyes watched as the Goblin King left the champion's house. Her scrying bowl showed her the image of Heero as he slept. Her preternatural eyes saw the glitter that the king's magic left behind. What had he done? Had he cursed the man who was causing him pain? She killed those thoughts quickly.

It would take an impossible miracle to turn Duo's love for Heero into hatred. A miracle she planned to see come true. After all he had exiled her sisters from the only home they had known. It was sheer luck that Heero hadn't recognized her when they had met again only months before.

Megan was an entirely different problem. She had never seen her, but the girl knew of her through Heero's tale of his adventures. Their father and step-mother would be easily handled, as neither believed the two in their care.

"I should be thankful that the little brat hasn't drawn me from her brother's descriptions. Now, to make Heero fall for me, and bring that man to his knees."

* * *

T.D.K- I think our villain's scene is too short.

Heero- It's fine. Now, can we please get on to the actual chapter one?

T.D.K- Yep. Btw, Heero will shoot flames. Onward to writing chapter one!


	2. Wishes and Paint

T.D.K- Just thought I'd upload the actual first chapter. We're finally here everyone! Welcome to Return of the Shinigami, the sequel of Shinigami's labyrinth! Remember, this one loosely follows the Return to the Labyrinth manga series. I also don't own anything, but the plot and Megan. Enjoy!

* * *

Megan laid the paintbrush down, nodding as she finally had the right shade of turquoise for Quatre's eyes. The knight looked at her fondly through the little compact she always carried. "There, Kitty! I've got your painting finished. Now, I just have to paint Duo, and then I can enter them as a set!" The thirteen year old's excitement lit her face. She was looking forward to her middle school's art show.

"Wait, are you still going to paint Heero to go along with us?" Quatre asked. He sensed the unease in his adopted sister's aura. "You two had a fight again. What happened this time?" The knight did not like this disharmony between Megan and her brother. What had happened to split such a strong bond?

"He wanted to show that slut my paintings! The ones in my room of Underground! I told him that she couldn't, that they were my private paintings. He had the gall to call me selfish and rude!" _Oh, the fiancé. _Quatre thought, knowing of the teen's dislike for the older woman.

Quatre sighed. He knew things were getting difficult both in Underground and Aboveground. Heero had forgotten about his pledge to Duo, who in turn had grown embittered. Duo was cold to the citizens of his kingdom, refusing to see anyone, and never leaving his rooms. Heero had begun to live a normal human life, and was even preparing to marry.

Megan was caught in the middle of this mess. Somehow, she could still make the Goblin King smile. She comforted him. She remembered, even though her brother didn't. "This set of us is another attempt to make Heero remember, isn't it?" Megan nodded. She could never lie to Quatre; she loved him too much to do that.

"Yes. I'm running out of options, Kitty. I'm not far from wishing Heero to be taken away by the goblins. I am their princess, after all. Hell, I've even toyed with a few ideas to make Heero wish me away again. He'd run and fall for Duo all over again." Megan sighed, turning to look out the window. Heero pulled into the parking lot of her middle school, waiting for her to finish with her afterschool art program. She'd know his beloved '68 Mustang anywhere. "Gotta go, Quatre. Give my love to Trowa and Wufei."

The teen washed her supplies of paintbrushes, palette, and knife. She took the canvas with her as she left the room. Her steps were slow as she realized who the blonde was in her brother's car. Megan hated her future sister-in-law. She had an inner sense develop within when she had left Underground ten years ago. Her brother's fiancé had rubbed that sense wrong. Another sigh escaped her lips as she made it to the parking lot.

"Bringing work home again, Meg?" Heero asked, trying to be the gentle brother she always had known. Megan didn't answer right away, still upset with him for the night prior. She placed her book bag beside her in the seat, the canvas cradled between her legs.

"Yeah. I've got to finish my series set before the art show. I really want to show off my talent for Daddy and Step-momma. They're supposed to have that weekend booked for me and you." _Unless I can stop your wedding to that witch there from happening._

"Can I see it?" Relena balked at the coldness of the teen's glare. "I guess not. Are you still upset with me? I promise I'm not taking Heero from you." Megan chose to be silent, but lifted an eyebrow. It was an odd quirk she'd picked up from Trowa. The teen did not believe a word the witch spoke.

To say that Megan had never liked Relena would be an understatement. She loathed the older woman with every cell in her developing body. Besides, when compared to Duo, Relena wasn't worth it. Duo was a king and Relena was the spoiled daughter of some diplomat. In Megan's opinion, everyone should choose the king at the end of the day. Also, Duo had magic, was an awesome singer, and loved Heero with everything he had.

She could tell that Relena had magic, but she didn't love Heero. That was why Megan hated her so. Thirteen years wasn't long, when you think about it, but Megan had learned early that love was everything. She was not going to hand her brother over to some harlot who didn't love him. Something had to be done, a.s.a.p. and she knew just the being to help her.

* * *

Heero stood outside of Megan's door. She had taken over his old room when he'd moved out a year ago. Even though she had been three, the teen had recreated his room as it had been when he was fifteen. He opened the door, instantly smiling at the sight of her and his old Zero plushie. Zero had seen better days. Megan was asleep on her bed, arms wrapped tightly around the doll. He brushed her hair out of her face.

The man gazed at the abandoned toys of his youth. How he had loved each and every one! His eyes drifted to the old well-loved book on her nightstand. The title was as familiar to him as his own name. _The Labyrinth _blazed across the leather cover in the dying light of the sunset. His fingers drifted across the cover, sparks of memories long forgotten danced in and out of his mind. A face stayed.

He sat on the edge, his gaze at his reflection in the mirror of his mother's vanity. He thought about that face, how he loved that face more than any other, save his sister's. His flickered for a moment, his face replaced by that face. That one belonged to that man, the one Megan had been drawing since she could hold a pencil. The one she had called the Goblin King. He was silent for a moment. The king's lips moved, his eyes filled with anger.

"Why have you taken up with some woman? Are you not my promised one?!" Heero started, trying to explain. _Wait, why do I have to explain anything? I've drifted off beside Megan again. This is just a dream, nothing more. _His ears picked up the sound of his fiancé's heels on the hard wood of the hallway.

"Heero? Are you having trouble waking Megan? Wait, who's in there with you?" She said, as if she sensed another person in the room. Relena couldn't have heard the king's voice.

"Duo? I was sleeping and dreaming of when you sang to me." Megan stopped when she saw Heero looking into the mirror. "Can you see him, brother? The one you promised yourself to when you wished me away? The Goblin King himself." She grasped her brother's hand, hope shining in her eyes.

"Megan, why is one of Sally's tribe in your world!?" Duo asked, as Relena began to beat against the door. Heero knew that name. A flash of a blonde woman older than Relena came to his mind. She wore a dress made of red, orange, and yellow feathers.

"I don't know. Didn't you kick them out of the Labyrinth?"

"I wish I knew what was going on!" Heero yelled above the noise surrounding him. He felt a sensation that he knew pulling him down. Megan grabbed his hand again as Relena finally opened the door. His instinct to protect the teen forced him to wrap himself around her. He felt like he was falling. Megan was being pulled out of his arms. In the darkness around them, Heero saw two gigantic eyes. One was violet, and the other cobalt blue. "Forgive me, my love, but please don't take her from me again!"

A fierce gust of wind knocked his sister from his arms. Megan was whisked towards the eyes, disappearing into the darkness. Heero cried out, knowing he had broken his vow to Duo. _And now, he is punishing me. What have I done?_ He closed his eyes, knowing where he would land. Duo would make him run the Labyrinth yet again.

* * *

Duo lifted Megan's form into Deathscythe Hell's cockpit. His eyes looked out across his labyrinth. Another dark hole, such as the one he'd returned in, opened at the labyrinth's entrance. Heero's unconscious form fell out of it. He had broken his vow and Duo's heart. It was only fitting that the Labyrinth's champion run it once again as his punishment.

"This time it will not be easy, and I will not help you." Duo settled himself into Hell's cockpit, Megan leaning against his legs. The gundam took off in the direction of the castle. Duo watched on the screens as Wing Zero, in bird mode, flew to Heero's side. "Your lover has chosen a foolish man for his pilot." Deathscythe stayed oddly quiet. "Well?"

"She is not foolish, Duo. My Zero knows what she is doing. You should have more faith in that foolish man. After all it takes a fool to fall for a fool. Have I not told you enough times that Zero is seeing herself as a female? We gundams have no recognizable genders, Duo. We can change freely from male to female."

"Hell, if you were not a gundam, I'd have you bogged for that fool comment. I'm sorry. I'm just really hurt by his betrayal." Duo slipped his hands from the controls, knowing Hell would get them safely to the castle. He curled up in the chair, gently settling Megan on the floor. The king hurt too much. His gundam knew this, but was completely helpless to comfort him. Hell had complete trust in Zero, and knew that his own lover had something.

"I know, my old friend. Sometimes we must endure the pain our loved ones caused to make us even stronger. My relationship with Zero has had its downs. Remember when her twin was killed? She would not speak for months nor leave our hanger. I felt I had never been the one being constantly on her mind. It broke my heart, but we talked, and we are stronger because of it."

"I'm not helping Heero again."

"You don't have to. A simple talk will not kill you, will it? You can get your feelings out, and he can do the same." Duo went silent, curling even tighter into himself. He didn't want to hear anymore. He had waited and waited. He had waited one century of Underground time, a decade to Megan and Heero. He kept their vow, so why hadn't Heero?

* * *

Zero waited for her pilot to awaken. Heero groaned as he stirred into wakefulness, instinctively stretching. His eyes took in Wing Zero's cockpit, the screens showing the world around the pair. "Good morning, Heero. How do you feel?" She asked, her voice print still that of his long dead mother's. For some odd reason, instead of paining him, the sound of Zero's voice was comforting.

"Pardon my language, Zero, but I feel like shit. I can't believe I fell for Relena's trick! I broke my vow to Duo! Now he has Meg again and I have to re-run the Labyrinth! How could I have done this!" Zero was taken aback by her pilot's words. She made soft cooing sounds until he was calmer. _It seems that he has his memories back, now that he is where the Labyrinth can protect its champion._

"It is not your fault. As far as I can see, you have kept the vow made between you and the king. It was Fiery tribe magic that made you lose yourself. You cannot be held to blame. As for Megan, she will be fine. Duo may have nearly grown into the tyrant his grandfather was, but she is safe. Your sister is one of the few people who can still get him to smile. I promise, Sweetling, that she will be fine." Heero cracked a tiny smile at Zero's nickname.

"Alright. Zero, you should go back to the castle. Hell's probably worried about you, and you can keep an eye on Meg for me. I intend to do this exactly as I did the first time. Maybe I can talk to Duo, and we can figure this out. Zero, will you tell Duo that no matter what, I will always love him. Even under Relena's influence, he was always on my mind. He was a face I knew was important to me, and it wasn't until I saw him in the mirror that I remembered our love."

"I will, my precious pilot." Zero's hatch opened, allowing Heero to step out into the air. He climbed into her hand, allowing her to set him down on the ground. He watched her take off, flying back to the castle.

"I should be going too. Alright, Labyrinth, how do I get in?" The doors into the Labyrinth appeared, just as they had ten years prior. Heero smiled, his memories were not all there, but he knew, he'd get them back.

* * *

T.D.K- Done! So, I'll leave this to the boys, and go figure out how to make the next chapter work. -salutes to you-

Duo- Wait for me! I'll be your muse!

Heero- -watches as Duo and Ty settle near the computer- Please leave a review, and let us know if there's anything wrong. Ty does most of the editing and re-reading between midnight and two a.m., depending on when she gets home from work on the weekends.

Trowa- -stands silently near a wall-

Wufei- Flames shall be shot, just fyi. Has any one seen Quatre?

Duo- He's working and couldn't make it. He sends his love to everyone!


	3. Enter the Queen of Cups

T.D.K- I don't own the boys, just the plot and Megan. On a side note, Megan and Heero are mixed in this fic, about half Japanese and the other half European/American. They also don't live in Japan. Just wanted to clear that up.

Relena growled as she gazed into her scrying bowl. How had Heero managed to return to Underground? He wasn't supposed to have any magic or abilities aside from what Duo had granted him. That was the dominion over the goblins and their king's heart. Had it been Heero's wish, that to know what was going on?

What if the Labyrinth itself had granted the human magic abilities? Could it even do that? She shook her head. Heero was hers now, magic entrapment or no. The king just had to deal with it. Who was she kidding? Relena knew she couldn't win against Duo. Duo was Heero's true destined lover and she wasn't.

She'd been told enough stories by Sally and Catherine to know nothing would stop the king from winning the human back. "I can help you, young Fiery. After all, our purposes are not so very different, are they? I want that human out of the Labyrinth and the king all to myself and you want that very same human, no?"

Relena slowly nodded. She knew who the woman before her was. No one disobeyed or passed up on an offer from the Queen of Cups. She was old, even older than the Labyrinth Relena had once called home. Appearance wise, she wasn't much older than the Fiery. Her hair was spun gold, her eyes a clear watery blue. Her robes were the same blue of her eyes, bringing to mind the element she controlled. She held a clear glass challis in one hand, filled with water.

"Yes, Majesty. You would help one as lowly as I?"

"Of course! In the end, our intentions are beneficial to the other, are they not?" She nodded, agreeing with the queen. "Then it is a deal. As we are now partners, please call me Sei."

"I am Relena, Sei." The pair glanced at Relena's bowl, before Sei transported them back to her realm.

Heero ran his hand along the rock walls of the outer Labyrinth as he walked along. Glitter covered everything within the walls, making objects sparkle as he walked. The man stopped when he realized that there was an opening close to where he was. A memory came to him, one of Duo and he. Duo had told him about the opening. He sighed ruefully, wishing he knew what had happened to the cloak.

_At least I'm better dressed if the temperature drops again._ He thought, looking down at his comfortable jeans, simple tee, and light jean jacket. A chuckle escaped his lips. He remembered how he had accused Duo of dropping it on purpose. How right he had been! He and the king had acted as two kids with crushes, that didn't know how to tell the other. Heero stopped to rest for a moment, knowing the opening was across from his seat.

Looking down at him from the top of the wall was Duo. He was covered in concealment magic, undiscoverable to the naked eye. _He remembers my hint from a century ago. _The king shook his head, causing the ribbon binding his braid to jingle. He stopped, knowing the man below had heard it. _When did I place bells on my ribbon?_ The king thought, knowing that he hadn't. _Megan must have done it. She re-braided my hair for me._

"My love?" Heero asked uncertainly. "My love, where are you? Are you going to make me run again? Why can't we just talk? I need to see you, to feel you. Zero said that I was under Fiery magic. I stopped being able to remember. I don't know when, but it happened. We're going to deal with it, right? You said we were, if this happened. I never even kissed her. All I did was hold her hand."

Duo leapt from the wall, still covered in his magic. The only object that made noise was the bells attached to his ribbon. They chimed prettily, sending out a soothing noise. The king groaned inwardly. Heero turned to face the opening, instinctly knowing Duo had landed there. They were silent for a time, and neither knew how long, nor did they care. After all, this time there was no time limit.

"You can hide yourself from me all you want, Duo. I will know where you are, whether I can physically see you or not. I'm telling the truth. I may have consciously forgotten my promise, but that doesn't mean my subconscious did. For five years your face haunted me every moment of every day. I dreamed over and over about a decade ago. Even when Relena finally took that away from me, your voice was there to remind me who I truly loved."

"Relena?! Relena bewitched you? You, who is mine!?" Duo's voice came out in a hard cold tone. Heero wasn't afraid, but he flinched. He had caused his love's voice to harden. The Goblin King's coldness was his fault. He felt Duo grip his shoulders. "You're just looking for an excuse to get back into my good graces."

"No! I am not! Ask Meg! She knows me better than our family! After all, you took her away from me again!" Duo halted. Heero's words hit a spot inside him. Yes, he had taken the young teen away again. She was sleeping peacefully in one of the rooms in his castle. "Duo, were you telling me false truths all those years ago?" Heero asked the empty space before him.

"I have never told a lie. I run and I hide, but I do not tell a lie. That is how I have ruled my Labyrinth since I came of age."

"Duo, it's not just your Labyrinth. It's mine too. It did something to me, placed a part of it inside of me, or awoke a part of me that always belonged here. I can feel the life of this land beneath my feet, feel it like my own heartbeat."

The Goblin King looked at his paramour. Heero was older, but nothing about him was different. "It did nothing to you." He said, preparing to turn away. Heero reached out, knowing where his wrist was, when it happened. A strong gust of wind ripped through Duo's magic, leaving him visible to the world.

He whipped around, checking to see if Heero had been harmed. Heero stood there, save his Aboveground clothes were gone. Duo's old dark blue cloak flew out behind him in the wind. A white tunic was overlaid by a dark blue short vest. Dark leggings covered Heero's legs and were tucked into black hunting boots. The king looked into the man's eyes, gasping at the glow within them.

"I told you." Was all he said in reply. Duo was shocked. Was he not king of the Labyrinth? Did the Labyrinth not refigure itself at his whim? Why did Heero have a seemingly stronger connection to what was an extension of Duo? "Duo?"

"How can you command the Labyrinth?"

"I beat you and became the champion, remember?" How he remembered. He willingly let Heero return home, knowing it would pain him every moment. _Can it be? This is what happens when a champion comes forward? Could the Labyrinth be sharing itself with Heero? _

"I remember. I need to seek more answers. You know the way to the castle, don't you?"

"I remember. Wish I didn't have to go back that way."

"I cannot carry passengers of your size in my owl form." Duo said, quickly transforming. Heero huffed, slightly annoyed at the elder being's cold shoulder. The man straightened his back, then walked through the opening. He wondered how his friends were doing, if he would see them again.

Megan wondered about the garden, Howard an ever present black shadow. Where were her other brothers? They should be at the castle with Duo, but they were nowhere to be found. She hiked up the skirt of her dress, looking back at the black furred goblin. He was looking away, obviously willing to go along with what she was planning.

The young teen climbed up a nearby tree, escaping from the castle. She landed standing straight, much as her older brother had a decade ago. A hiss could be heard escaping from her grimacing face. She looked around quickly, before running out blindly into the city. She had to find her other brothers, if her and Zero's plan was to work properly.

Sei looked at the newest three additions to her growing collection. Relena smiled devilishly as she too looked at the three men held in suspended animation. In a neat little row leading to the queen's throne were Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Each was contained within a pod of magical water, all in the grips of a deep magical sleep. As soon as the Goblin King had left his castle, Sei's servants had taken the three.

"Now, let us see what that silly princess will do. After all, the key players in her and that gundam's plans are under our control." Relena nodded. Maybe she did have the power to overcome true love, at least with the queen's help she did. "Relena, it is time for you to play your part."

"Yes. I'll go get ready." With that, Relena rose and went into a deeper part of the castle. Sei's lips lifted into a feral possessive smile. If things went the way she intended, then she would have the Goblin King right where she wanted him; at her side and in her bed.

Duo sat in his bedroom, willing his Escher room to keep it secluded. He knew there was something going on in his kingdom. His brothers were missing. His heir was missing. He wasn't the only one with control over his labyrinth anymore. The king didn't know how and why his kingdom was slowly slipping out of his control.

'I allowed my other half to leave. I threw myself into chaos and in turn my kingdom. I have ignored my kingdom in my heartache. I need to fix this!' He leapt from his bed, cloak flowing around him in a cloud of black. His eyes glowed with power, one pure violet and the other cobalt blue. He snatched his crystals, turning them to his heir. She wondered about just outside of the official boundaries of the labyrinth.

He willed himself to her side. Megan turned to him, a sheepish look on her face. Duo wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head under his head. "Something is wrong within my labyrinth. You must take temporary control, become the Goblin Queen. I need the obscurity to figure out what is going on with my kingdom. Tonight there will be a ball welcoming you back to Underground. Every ruler will be there, along with the Queen of Cups, Sei.

"She's dangerous, Doll. More dangerous than Relena and my labyrinth. She's wanted the labyrinth and myself, since we first met." He pushed her hair out of her face. "I will do whatever it takes to ensure that I and my labyrinth are free. I will gladly bind myself to your brother, but that's because he is mine and I am his."

Megan nodded. "I'll do it, Duo. I'll do whatever it takes to help you. My other brothers, they're missing, aren't they?"

"Yes. I've never lied, and I won't start with you. I don't know where they are, but I'll find them."

"Take Heero with you. Howard and the other goblins will be just fine as my protectors. You can call Sally and her girls back, forgive them, and let them also be my guards. If you like, let's go ahead and transfer control to me. That way you can leave as soon as you can get away." Duo nodded, exercising his magic and whisking them away to the true heart of the labyrinth.

Heero wondered the Labyrinth, testing his re-forged bond to it. It was incredibly easy to maneuver than it had been all those years ago. He looked up as he heard male voice from ahead. His mind whirled. He didn't know those voices. They didn't sound like the gundams he'd met a decade ago. _Wait, I remember the switching doors, but I don't remember what the gundams looked like. Do I even remember their names? One was Freedom and the other was Justice. _

The two voices belonged to men who looked the same age as Heero. One had unusual dark blue hair, and mossy green eyes. He wore a red uniform and stood about the same height as the other male. Both seemed to be only a few inches taller than Heero. He realized that was only true because of the boots the pair was wearing.

The other male had messy brunette hair, much the same color as Heero's. His eyes were a gemstone violet. He wore a mostly white and blue uniform. He noticed Heero first, smiling kindly at him. "Hello." He said. "I'm Kira, and you are?"

"I'm Heero. I always wondered who you were. I met Freedom and Justice years ago. And if you're Freedom's pilot, then you must be Justice's pilot, Athrun." Heero grinned at the surprised look on the blue haired man's face. Kira chuckled, finding amusement in the moment.

"Freedom said you were quite smart. You're headed through the Labyrinth to get to the castle? I thought the king would've taken you there with his gundam."

"Duo and I are having a slightly one-sided lover's spat. That may be the reason I'm walking through the Labyrinth. It's not as scary as it was when I was 15. I know the deal. Pick a door and hope I don't end up in the hole again."

"Again?" Athrun asked, over his surprise. He wore a wry smirk on his face. "Let me guess, you picked Freedom's door because my Justice went off on one of his infamous rants." Heero grinned sheepishly in reply. "To each his own, I suppose. Anyway, good luck this time. You're going to need it."

Heero nodded, reaching for the door by Kira. As he opened the door, he supposed it was karma coming to bite him in the ass. He fell down the hole again. "The hell, Duo?!"

T.D.K- R& R, and we shall meet in the next chapter.


End file.
